An Innocent Question
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Rin decides to ask the Lord of the Western Lands what she thinks is an innocent question.Sessy however doesn't see it like that.Warning: There will be a dress wearing Inuyasha and Sessy


**I'm back with another fan fic. Yay me. Now, let's see what I can do to Inuyasha and Sessy.**

**Sesshoumaru: You do anything and I swear on every god around that I will make you pay**

**Inuyasha: Same goes for me. I'll windscar your ass.**

**Me: Feh, I'll make you girls if you try. So would you like to add anything else?**

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: ….**

**Me: Yep, that's what I thought. Now, say the disclaimer.**

**Inuyash and Sesshoumaru: *Sigh* Lexie does not own Inuyasha but she does own the plot and the evil killer pink bunnies of doom.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, let's start the story.**

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and all was quiet. All that could be heard was Sesshoumaru slamming his head up against a tree.

'Why, why do the gods punish me like this?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked at Rin. She looked so innocent, to bad she didn't ask and innocent question.

~Flashback~

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, I have a question." Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her._

"_What is it, Rin?_

"_What's an orgasm?" Sesshoumaru almost choked on his own spit __**(ewww)**_

"_Why do you want to know?" he asked, his eye twitching.  
_

"_I heard some people in the village talking about it, but I don't know what it is." Sesshoumaru then preceded to find the nearest tree and slam his head against it._

_~End Flashback~_

"Come, Rin, we are going to find Inuyasha." he said, not daring to look at her.

"Yay." And so, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jackin headed off to find Inuyasha.

About thirty minutes later they came across a clearing where Inuyasha and his group were resting.

"Mutt, come over here, I need you to explain something to Rin."

"Feh, why can't you do it, you are the mighty Lord of the Western Lands." Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously.

"I'll help you, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru sighed, and whispered his situation. Kagome looked at him before falling to the ground laughing.

"Y-you couldn't a-an-answer a simple question l- li- like that?" she managed to gasp.

"Silence. Just help me." he growled. Once Kagome finally composed herself she agreed.

"Inuyasha, put on this dress." Inuyasha spit out his drink.

"You want me to do what?"

'Put this dress on. Or no more ramen" Kagome repeated. Inuyasha grumbled and went behind a tree. When he came back out Sesshoumaru lost it and fell to the ground laughing **(Now think about this, Sesshoumaru laughing.) **

"And Sesshoumaru , put this dress on." Kagome said, trying her best not to laugh.

I. Am. Not. Putting. On. A. Dress." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"My lord, can you please answer my question." Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed. He grabbed the dress and went behind the tree. When he came back around Inuyasha was on the ground holding his sides. Sesshoumaru kicked him which incited an all demon smack down. There was hair pulling, claw slashing, and ear pulling. Basically they faught like little sissy bitches. In the mean time Miroku and Sango had come back, and Miroku didn't realize it was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the dresses. So, he did what he normally did with that "cursed" hand. Well, then hell broke loose. Miroku ended up getting in the fight, and Sango started hitting them all on the head.

Kagome was on the side yelling "JERRY JERRY JERRY!!!"

Rin was highly entertained

Jackin was just too disturbed to speak. Once the ACW smack down was over they got down to business.

"Now, Rin, an orgasm is when two people who love each other go through a mind blowing, sexual experience. It makes them sleepy." Kagome said simply.

"Thank you Miss Kagome." Rin smiled. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

" What was the point of putting us in dresses?" Inuyasha asked.

"I needed a new video for my youtube page." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled, but before they could do anything, Rin spoke up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I go lie down, I think I had an orgasm.

**OWARI!**

**Yeah I know, stupid as hell but it just came to me. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
